Agent 3
|aliases = 3 |status = Alive |eyes = Green |hair = Mint-ish green |hobbies = Training in Deepsea Metro/Octo Valley |weakness = Exposition to water, limited ink supply.|abilities = Inkling abilities.}} Agent 3 is the hero of Inkopolis (Splatoon 1), before being re-located to Deepsea Metro before the events of Splatoon 2's Octo Expansion, but after Splatoon 2's main story. Information Agent 3 is as armed and ready as any normal Inkling is - but what sells her out is not her squid form, but her stacked to the brim arsenal! She has a main weapon of each type and access to each sub and special weapon on the fly - the main and special weapons being different from the normal ones. However, the sub weapons are unchanged in exchange for instant switching from one to the other. Main Weapons *Hero Blaster - Less range, arcs upwards instead of in a straight line, doubled blast radius. *Hero Brella - Shield goes further when detatched, more damage, more ink consumption. *Hero Charger - Semi-automatic, less range and power. *Hero Dualies - Faster dash speed, more dash length, less damage. *Hero Roller - Faster roll speed, more ink consumption, more ink created. *Hero Shot - Streamlined firing, more ink consumption. *Hero Slosher - Corkscrew shots, explodes upon contact, less range, less ink speed. *Hero Splatling - More range, less fire rate, less ink consumption. *Herobrush - Ink flies further when swinging, more ink consumption, slower roll speed. Special Weapons *Baller - Faster roll speed, more health, smaller explosion, less damage. *Bomb Launcher/Bomb Rush - Bomb types launched are randomised before launch, more damage (if possible), less range (if possible). *Booyah Bomb - Explodes immediately, blocks damage, smaller blast range. *Bubble Blower - Bigger bubbles, larger blast radius, less bubble damage, less ink when exploded. *Bubbler - Does not spread, lasts longer, immunity to knock back, more damage while active. *Echolocator - Deals weak damage while active to those affected, lasts shorter. *Ink Armor - Stronger armour, grants infinite ink while active, lasts shorter, makes the affected slower. *Ink Storm - Larger ink cloud, more ink damage, less ink made, the ink falls slower. *Inkjet - More ink pressure (higher elevation), faster movement speed, less blast radius, less damage. *Inkstrike - Slower landing time, more range, explodes into a giant orb of ink upon landing, less damage per hit. *Inkzooka - Fires in 360 degrees, wider shots, shots do not travel as far, more recoil. *Killer Wail - Wider beam, longer charge-up time. *Kraken - Lasts shorter, does not slip through grates, swims across any surface, slower jump. *Splashdown - Larger barrier, ink barrier lasts longer, slower initiation time, does not knock back. *Sting Ray - Faster turning, less damage, slower damage rate, applies thermal ink effect. *Tenta Missiles - Launches 6 missiles per target, faster missiles, more lock-on time, less blast radius. *Ultra Stamp - Cannot be thrown, leaves a trail behind the user, moves slower. Personality Agent 3 is a hard nut to crack. Protective of all other Agents, 3 does everything she can to protect those Agents while still doing the work she said she would do. Although, she is also vulnerable to brain hacking, and incredible persuasion - if the one trying persuasion catches 3 off guard, she is helpless and can be tricked into quite a lot of things, and while under control, it looks like she has green goop over her right eye... Themes Category:Inklings Category:Neutral characters Category:Females Category:Owned by BoltBlizard